tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Crowning Around
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 23 |series_no = 23.02 |number = 540 |released = * 8 June 2019 * 3 September 2019 * 9 October 2019 * 18 October 2019 * 15 November 2019 * 22 November 2019 |previous = Free the Roads |next = Chucklesome Trucks }} Crowning Around is the second episode of the twenty-third series. Plot Rajiv loves his crown, as it makes him feel like royalty and gets it newly polished. Although he, Thomas and Ashima are very cheerful, Noor Jehan isn't as she has achy breaks. Shankar criticizes Rajiv for obsessing over his crown instead of working, to which Rajiv claims that he can be very useful with his crown. While pulling his train, Rajiv attempts to avoid some troublesome Monkeys to stop them getting to his crown when it gets knocked off by the Breakdown Train, tossed around by the Monkeys and then thrown into a truck. This makes him devastated and feel not very useful, despite Ashima attempting to tell him he doesn't need it. Rajiv all the same says that he does and refuses to get back to work until it's returned to him. Ashima and Thomas attempt to find Rajiv's crown while also doing his jobs, unaware that it's being tossed around their trains. A workman even finds it in a muddy puddle and not knowing what it actually is, throws it into Shankar's trucks for the scrapyard. When Thomas, Ashima and Shankar return to the sheds, tired after having to do Rajiv's jobs as well as their own, they attempt to tell Rajiv that he doesn't need his crown and that he's still really useful. With the other engines asleep, Rajiv sees Noor Jehan - still with her achy breaks - out of control and set on a collision course for Shankar. Reacting quickly, Rajiv charges into Shankar, with Noor Jehan crashing into the back of the sheds. After being praised for what he did, this makes Rajiv realise that he doesn't need his crown. As Charumbala is chastising Rajiv for being very silly, she tells him that she also heard that he was a hero and offers him his crown back. Rajiv all the same can't help by be pleased by it and complimenting himself. Characters * Thomas * Ashima * Rajiv * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Troublesome Trucks * Charubala * A Diesel Shunter * The Indian Breakdown Cranes Locations * India ** Indian Railway Sheds ** Indian Railway Shunting Yard ** Indian Bridge Over Tunnel Runby ** Varkala Railway Station Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Indian Troublesome Trucks * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar US * Joseph May as Thomas * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Pamar as Rajiv and the Indian Troublesome Trucks * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the twenty-third series. * This is the first episode of a few things: ** The first episode written by Camille Ucan and Rose Johnson. ** The first episode set outside Sodor in which Thomas is not the main character. ** The first time two fantasy sequences are featured. * Not counting his stock footage appearance in Grudge Match, This marks Rajiv's only appearance in the twenty-third series. * The title is a pun of the phrase "clowning around". In Other Languages External Links *http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/thomas-and-friends/listings/ de:Crowning Around es:La Corona Perdida pl:Król Bez Korony ru:Путешествие короны Category:Episodes Category:Series 23 episodes